


Down Fall

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [9]
Category: Linkeduniverse Au - Fandom
Genre: Broken Bones, Character Death, Child Death, Death, Falling death, Hurt No Comfort, LinkedUniverse AU, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: When the 8 heroes goes back to their own hyrules after successfully defeating the evil. However now, theres another evil.





	1. Prolong

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot sky, shiiittt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2.0. Forgot sky  
> 2.1. Sky is added

-

Time

-

 

I should've known better than agreed to be Zelda's aid. She could've worked something out without needing to hold on to a war.

 

Instead I'm here and not at home with my wife and our two daughters. Sighing heavily, I walked painfully over to a cliff wall. Leaning, metal clanking as the rain poured with no intention to stop.

 

Looking around once more, I could see a small shelter. Shakily lifting myself off the wall, swaying my body heavily with fatigue and weariness deep in my bones. When I made it underneath cover, I dropped to the floor, with little resists. Knowing I damaged my knees as I shakily got up and faced the entrance.

 

There was something small far from the entrance, probably a wolf.

 

Feeling sleep take over, I tried to forcefully keep myself awake, but I couldn't hold back the second blink. Closed for another time.

 

\--

Warrior

\--

 

The Princess Zelda called me back into the castle grounds, where I can see her along with Impa standing side by side.

 

When she turned, Zelda told me the new. Apparently a new threat has appeared into our Hyrule. Meaning, I need to grab my shield and sword.

 

Nodding in her direction, I marched with stride and pride out of the chambers, entering into my barracks. I could see some of the soldiers were busy left and right.

 

Ordering and refolding what was folded into my chest underneath the cot. Taking off my armor piece by piece, I felt something clicked into the back of my mind. Almost immediately, I wasn't in the barracks, instead surrounded by a forest.

 

I could hear people talking, almost muttering softly. Looking up, I saw a small party of men. Two kids.

 

That is until I got snapped back from the forest to the barracks. Someone mentioned something, but I did not catched it.

 

Sighing softly as they all left me alone.

 

\---

Four

\---

 

Four was busy helping his uncle with the sword making. As he smashed the hammer on the burning sword, he could hear his uncle talking to someone.

 

Lifting his head up for a quick second, he could see a traveler, not badly tall. Pretty muscular, blond-ashy hair.

 

Turning his attention back to the sword, it was until afternoon when princess Zelda walked in, excitedly chatting about something.

 

Immediately putting on the puppy eye to have me away from my uncles workshop. Hearing his chuckle as he gave his smile of approval. As she rushed outside with our hand together, I almost swore I saw someone near my height with blond hair and a blue shirt with a lobster stitched on it.

 

Shaking my head, I looked around quickly, but there was no such kid.

 

Zelda pulled me once more as she lead us both to the castletown.

 

\----

Twilight

\----

 

Ordon Village wasn't anything out of the ordinary. It was perfect for a farmer. He looked over the plains seeing the goats eating the grass as he relaxed underneath an apple tree.

 

It has been a relaxing week, no monsters. Nothing expect perfect and blissful peace.

 

As he stayed there, sleeping. He could hear something on his left. At first he shrugged it off for sheep, however the sound came next to him. And it certainly wasn't a sheep.

 

Opening one of his eyes, he couldn't see anything. Or what actually produced that sound.

 

He looked around confusingly as he noticed the time. Getting up, not bothering to dust off bit and pieces of grass.

 

When he finally walked back to his home, he swore he could hear that familiar sound again, but it came from the forest.

 

Keeping his hand on his sword, deciding to look for the sound, he entered the forest. Hearing the voices and sounds surrounding him.

 

He could feel his nerves acting up, deeming a trick. But his gut said otherwise.

 

\-----

Hyrule

\-----

 

He went out looking through a forest that seemed familiar however distant. As he walked through, he could've sworn there was a lighting child laughing through the empty woods.

 

It covered for miles, leaving only a single dirt trail. One that hasn't been used in over years.

 

But he was there because of a rumor. It spoke to him. As he walked further and further the child's laughter rang full and loud. But somehow it was still distant.

 

It could've been a ghost for all he knew, however he wasn't going to walk back now. Especially after he told the girls he would be out the whole day, maybe more.

 

As if a click went off in his head, he saw two kids running out from the bushes, smiling and laughing. Both blonds, however one wore a blue shirt while the other had four individual colors on them.

 

“Hey kiddos, what are you doing out in the middle of the woods?”

 

When he spoke to the children, they stopped and looked at him in the eyes. Both were blue eyed. Something turned his blood into ice and he couldn't place his finger on it.

 

The children were not laughing anymore instead, they kept a straight face, until the little blue shirt one, gently started moving and gently pushing the multi colored one. Causing another chuckle from both.

 

The little multi colored one ran ahead, but the little blue shirted one looked back at me. Smiling.

 

“Wanna play, Hyrule?”

 

\------

Wild

\------

 

Wild had no idea what was instored for him today. He woke up the usual way, screaming at nightmares that don't exist or are a fragmented memory, long and forgotten.

 

However as the usual he doesn't remember what it was. Even though fear is deep within his bones, he got up and took care of himself. Or at least the much he could do.

 

When we walked into the store, buying certain supplies, he could hear two ladies talking wildly.

 

“Did you hear about an attack yesterday!?”

 

“No I certainly didn't! What happened?”

 

“Darla, it was a pack of moblins outside of this village. And so far no one has done anything about it!”

 

Immediately cutting off, Wild already knew what he was doing. Walking back home, grabbing whatever weapons he would need as he grabbed a shield.

 

He looked over the arrows, deciding against taking the bomb arrows, since the group is little too close to the town. Besides there's a chance they would have explosives. Or so he told himself logically.

 

With everything packed, he was about to leave until he noticed a certain picture, hanging near his door. Staring a bit longer, he only recognize two people and that him and Twilight. But the rest, he doesn't know.

 

But somehow it brings something in his empty heart. Or at least it's an understatement, turning his attention back to his house door, immediately opening it as he walked into the waiting battle.

 

\-------

Legend

\-------

 

He was laying on his bed staring at the stupid mask in his hands. It looked freaky as hell. And somehow, every ounce of his nerves keep telling him to burn it, destroy it.

 

But it was illogical, especially for him since it's only a mask. Made of wood. He sighed loudly, as he rolled over, placing the mask on the wooden bedside.

 

Why is something is missing in him. Something was wrong and it left him in this funk. He growled as he roughly grabbed his hair painfully, ripping out a few pieces. Feeling the little throbbing pain etched itself in his skull.

 

Focusing on the pain, ignoring his missing piece in his heart, he roughly got up, and slamming his foot on the floor as he stood. Ignoring the mask, he pulled out one of the many books he collected over his adventures.

 

But as he barely opened the book, he decided against it. Instead grabbing the bell, sword, shield, and his two health potions. Walking through his door, he head straight to another mission.

 

As he walked past, he could see across the river, a person and a dog stood there. Looking at the wall, ignoring the enemies around them.

 

He didn't bother looking back, didn't question how the two weren't getting attacked. No, his main focus was how stupid those two were.

 

When he climbed up, he didn't see them. No in fact, there want a single enemy even tho this place is a popular for monster grinding.

 

But somehow, he couldnt find them nor the enemies. Which left him questioning what in the goddess name did he saw.

 

Shaking his head, he continued on the path. Once he was out of the area, he could hear something sniffing him. Jumping out in surprise, he couldn't see anything. Nor what was sniffing him.

 

Angrily he huff, gently tugging his tunic down and stomped his way into the desert temple.

 

\--------

Wind

\--------

 

The seagulls crowed, almost cheerfully as he looked over at the ocean. He was back at home now, which was grateful, but something was wrong.

 

Very clearly wrong. But he couldn't figure out why it was like that. Instead he signed once more as he did, his little sister came up and hugged him from behind.

 

Smiling softly, as she sat next to him, watching the seagulls flying around. That is until one of the seagulls flew in between them, snatching his little sisters telescope.

 

She looked upset and Wind immediately went into the hero and older brother mode. Rushing down, he grabbed his shield and sword as he goes into the forest.

 

At first, there was a few moblins and whatnot, however as he got in deeper, there was something wrong. His spirit said so. As he watched the trees carefully, he saw someone ahead if him. Wearing a beautifully cape and was an ashy blond type hair.

 

Seeing his face, his clothing, and the fact that the birds fly around him. Or the fact that the sky would bend- Sky?

 

Wind was about to ask, until the adult spoke before him. “Long time no see Wind.”

 

Seeing his face burst into a smile made Wind feel distrust. There was something wrong, but yet he can't shake the feeling that he knows him. But how he wouldn't know.

 

\---------

Sky

\---------

 

He looked over staring at the sky, wishing to be home with his Loftwing, to be with Zelda. For whatever reason, he notices all these little things. Recipes for things he never knew about.

 

Even though it provided wonders for him. He was still confused on how he got it. Sighing softly, he longed to be back into the sky.

 

As he closes his eyes, the wind blew from his hair, gracing him, but only making his heartache worse. 

 

That is until, he heard someone saying something. Opening one eye, he saw someone with a very long blue scarf, and someone with brown hair standing next to him. Both were whispering. 

 

Sky sat there shocked and confused by this. He hasn't even seen them before. And he highly doubt they came from Skyloft. So standing up, he walked over to them. Or tried to as they also began moving away. 

 

Determined to met with them, he followed them.


	2. Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warriors death

Warrior wasn't sure what he had saw in the barracks that evening, but it had made him question everything. Well not everything, but a good portion of it. 

 

However he couldn't get himself to focus onto anything. The soldiers have noticed but many assume its the fact of the hordes of enemies we will fight.

 

But it's further from the truth. Pulling out a small clay ocarina, I remembered the old man making one extra. Though why, I wouldn't know. But I am grateful for it. 

 

It was plain looking, nothing special. However once air flows through the instrument that's another story. It played beautifully and I have been messing around with the notes. Holding this little thing in my hands, it still feels breakable.

 

Closing my eyes, I played a tune so soft that my worries and weird daydream disappeared into the evening. When the melody smoothed every ache and stress from my shoulders. I could feel free as the turn carried softly, the wind carrying such notes, so beautiful and simply divine.

 

When I opened my eyes once more, the evening turned to dusk, night showed through. Stars, Moon, and shooting stars pass through one after another.

 

Almost surreal. I hoped, hoped, and hoped whatever goes on that battlefield that I can truly stop it.

 

Putting the Ocarina away, I put myself in bed, dreaming a dreamless dream. Or so it would seem, instead the dream was of the whole group. 

 

I could hear them talking, I could feel someone mocking me, feeling eyes on me. I couldn't help but steel up. It felt like when I got my hero's tunic. The watchful eyes, the anger, pleading, the desperate looks they throw onto me.

 

It was too much. Hearing their whispers, but my own thoughts were too loud. That is until someone put their hands on my shoulder, dragging me away from chaotic thought. Seeing their blue eyes, in fact a specific eye. 

 

The other is closed by a single scar. 

 

“Are you okay, Warrior.” 

 

Hearing his voice, I could feel my eyes water underneath his grip. It wasn't painful, but it felt like home. Something I haven't felt ever since being in my own Hyrule.

 

As I watched them moved around me, I could feel the ground shake, muffled sounds. But none of them moved. 

 

Not even flinched at the rough movement. Immediately I jolted awake, seeing all the men scrambling up, rushing putting on what little armor they had. 

 

Jumping from my, I grabbed my sword, not even bothering to bring armor as parts of the barrack's wall was being destroyed. Running outside, cannon balls rained over Hyrule Castle and its citizens. 

 

We weren’t expecting an attack so soon, shaking my head, I turned around to see another cannonball hit the roof of the barracks, making it fall upon itself. As it did, seven soldiers ran out just in time. 

 

“I need you seven to get the citizens out from Castle Town!” Shouting orders as they nodded quickly. Watching them bolt to the citizens, ushering them elsewhere hopefully. 

 

I turn my attention back to the Castle, not even thinking it through, I rushed as another strike from the sky rained, damaging the Castle that stood proud for generations. Now pieces of it laid in ruins, damaged beyond repair. However, still staying strong, I rush to the doorsteps as Princess Zelda and Impa came outside. 

  
  


I could hear that Zelda said something but nothing registered in my mind until she ordered me to go hit them. Which I wholeheartedly agreed. 

 

Taking my leave, I ran from the castle grounds, through the castle town, and pass the drawbridge. I could see the multiple enemies all gathered around. 

 

Anger swept through my soul, coursing through my veins, I only saw red. When my vision returned, and less red, I could see I was so far from the Castle. I was in one of the many places with the crystals. 

 

Surrounded by enemies as they gathered around, crowding up my space. Pulling my sword out, I was about to knock the enemies away until the ground shook painfully. 

 

Knocking enemies and myself to the floor. With the violent tumors stretching widely, it became almost impossible to stay up correctly or to barely get on my elbows. 

 

Luckily I wasn't the only one with trouble. The enemy couldn't even stay on the floor. That's when the shaking got worse, striking my sword down, I tried to figure out what was causing the earthquake. As I faced one of the walls, I could feel someone or something hitting itself on the wall, knocking both the sword and myself farther from our position. 

 

It felt like a power punch to the gut, knocking the wind out of me. Looking back at the same wall, the third and final hit broke it as the most largest enemy appeared out. I couldn't keep my eyes off of it to realize what my true enemy was coming straight towards me. The piece of the wall.

 

Almost immediately, I felt something connected to my head, as it knocked me painfully and forcing me to let go of my sword.

 

The world was moving painfully fast, lights were too bright, and there was this ringing noise that wouldn't stop bugging me. It felt like hours laying there, every inch of my body felt too heavy to lift anymore.

 

Closing my eyes, it must've been hours, because there was a voice. It rang through, causing another wave of pain. I didn't mean to let out a whimper of pain, but dear god did it hurt.

 

“Wow, you look horrible Warrior.” The voice was snark but there was a hidden undertone. I could feel someone lightly touching my face, I could feel my brain melt under the feeling.

 

“Warrior, wake up buddy.” The second voice, it was soft spoken. Almost like heaven was speaking. With what energy I had left, I opened my eyes to see two people.

 

One with a pink tip and the other with a white cape. As I watched them, I could feel my heart, it was beating wildly. I could feel my eyes watering as they watched me. The pink tipped one gave me a cocky smile, but his eyes say something else.

 

“Went out with no armor? Are you sure you're the hero of this time?”

 

The other stared at me, but his face was getting a little redder. I smiled towards the first. 

 

“Didn't have time. Of course I'm the hero!” I couldn't help but exclaim arlt such tone. 

 

But the second person kept looking more redder over time, but they gave me this gentle smile. 

 

“Will you be okay, Warrior?”

 

I was confused as to why he asked, but I gave a smile.

 

“Yes, I'll be fine.”

 

He stands up, while the first one kneels down to my height.

 

Watching his face morphed into a little bit more hideous. Eyes no longer blue instead a deep shade of red.

 

He moved his hand, unsheathed this sword and thrusted it into me. I felt dizzy, I knew I screamed, head banging on the rock floor. 

 

But he continued digging his sword with in me. Until the world faded into black. I could hear his voice echo through my thoughts as I faded.

 

“It's good to see you again, Warrior.”


End file.
